


逃/Runaway #1

by blueberry_forest



Series: 逃/Runaway [1]
Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, bullshit again sorry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_forest/pseuds/blueberry_forest
Summary: *完全ooc*陈韦丞是时间旅行者*杨博尧视角
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 逃/Runaway [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890451
Kudos: 4





	逃/Runaway #1

**Author's Note:**

> *完全ooc  
> *陈韦丞是时间旅行者  
> *杨博尧视角

他带他穿过金色的麦田，穿过夏季中高纬度地区一望无垠的草场，穿过桃花刚开放的山野和梅雨季节湿透的青石板街。

陈韦丞牵着杨博尧的手。杨博尧知道对方只是在领路，但心上还是搔痒地长了一层苔。

“去哪里？”

他们走进陈旧的放映厅。椅子是长条木板凳，坐下去会发出艰涩的吱呀呀的声音。墙壁被漆成最淡最淡的浅灰绿色，靠近墙角的地方墙大片地脱落，还有被水浸湿的痕迹。

电影已经开始了，色彩偏黄且饱和度很低。

杨博尧是一个凌晨被陈韦丞喊起来的。陈韦丞敲了敲他的玻璃窗。杨博尧睁开眼睛的时候只看见陈韦丞坐在窗台上，一身洒满淡紫色的月光。

他打开窗，陈韦丞看着月亮旁边的某一颗星星，说，这次旅行我们不一定会回来了。

但杨博尧还是把自己的手交到了对方手里。

电影继续播放着，偶尔有几处跳帧。杨博尧的思路断断续续跟不上情节。偶尔他会想把自己投入到故事中去，然后他的右边耳朵就会清晰听到陈韦丞的呼吸，像半透明的纸。

他摸索着看懂了故事：两个知识青年相爱，企图出逃摆脱家庭的包办婚姻。

杨博尧是喜欢陈韦丞的，这一点他清楚地知道。有时候他觉得陈韦丞也喜欢他，有时候他又想起陈韦丞和他分享过的每一个恋爱经历里都有一个女主角。杨博尧的网页浏览记录里躺满了性向研究和MBTI人格的资料。学术研究不是他的风格，有时候他只是迫切的想知道，又不敢开口问一个他没有把握的答案。

但是此刻他们的手仍然是握着的，杨博尧的手心温热，陈韦丞的指尖冰冷。

电影里女孩背上出逃的行囊悄悄走过楼梯间，透过门上的窗子往屋里一瞥，男生起身，拍拍同一张桌子的朋友说我走了。朋友笑着祝他好运。

杨博尧惊讶的发现那个朋友长了一张和陈韦丞一模一样的脸。他控制不住自己通过声带与陈韦丞分享的欲望。

“其实...”

“其实什么？”

杨博尧想说“其实应该爱上那个朋友”。但他知道陈韦丞感觉得到自己和那个演员的相似。那会是很唐突的告白。

“没什么，等到合适的时候再告诉你。”

这话说得值得扇自己一个耳光。“合适的时候”，多么暧昧而怯懦的表达。

夕阳透过旧窗帘布的洞口斜斜地照进放映厅，在墙角留下一个没有边界的光斑。什么特别纤细的东西——或许是一根狗尾巴草——在光斑里时隐时现地摇晃。

“那，什么是合适的时候？”

杨博尧听见陈韦丞用气声在他耳边回答，随即感受到对方在他耳侧亲了一下。

一瞬间他的世界回荡着空旷的忙音。

电影里的画面杨博尧已经看不清了。杨博尧的眼前在放着自己的电影：每一次陈韦丞轻轻地敲自己的玻璃窗，在明亮的午后、街灯刚醒的黄昏或者是夜凉如水的凌晨。他说我要带你去一个地方，脸上露出其他时刻不会看到的、像孩子一般天真的表情。

杨博尧会推开窗子，陈韦丞会接过他伸出去的手，然后他们一起跃下一层半高的窗台，没有人会受伤。

他讪讪地笑了。人生一定不会再有什么时刻，会让他看起来比此刻还要不知所措了。

“你们直男，还真是打直球啊。”

杨博尧说话的声音很小，电影配乐的声音很大，他料想陈韦丞一定不会听见了。

然后陈韦丞头歪下来，在他嘴唇上留下一个吻。

他们穿过纯白的一月，穿过回归线以北温柔浪漫的三月，穿过万里无云的七月和满山红黄的十月。


End file.
